


Aiding and Abetting

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis PR Master, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was going to be in so much trouble if Jane found out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiding and Abetting

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! I get to make a post in this series with my OTP! I've been trying to figure out what order to post these in and give enough time for character development.

Loki had caught her off guard. Darcy was getting ready for bed when he appeared. In fact, she had just gotten her pajamas on and was in the process of getting a glass of water when Loki appeared in the middle of her apartment within the Tower. She very nearly dropped it.

“What do you want?” she demanded, practically shaking.

“Help, Miss Lewis,” Loki explained. He spared a glance to her water glass to make sure she wouldn’t throw it at him, and that’s when he noticed.

On her left wrist was a tiny blue mark that glowed and looked almost like a gemstone. He didn’t comment, but his mind was racing in an instant.

Darcy’s voice penetrated his mind. _Why should I help you?_ She hadn’t said a word.

“Because for the first time in years, I am trying to do the right thing,” Loki insisted. “…And I would certainly appreciate it if you did not invade my mind again.”

The brunette looked away, setting her glass down on the counter and bracing her hands on the sink. “Sorry,” she muttered. “I don’t always have control over it.”

She took in a shaky breath before turning back to him. “Second chances are important to me,” she told him. “You only get one, and if you ruin that, I will destroy you myself.”

“I have no doubt that you would.”

Another pause filled the room, the two staring at each other for a few minutes before Darcy spoke again. “I have a guest bedroom; you can stay there.”

Loki nodded. “Certainly, Miss Lewis,” he replied softly. “Thank you.” He began to walk towards the door he assumed led to the guest room, only to stop in his tracks and turn around. “Does anyone else know?”

“About me or about you?” Darcy asked. “No to the first except for Bucky, and as long as you need to keep quiet, no to the second.”

In all honesty, Loki meant the first, but it was nice to know she would let him do things on his own terms. The least he could do was offer her the same courtesy. “Good night, Miss Lewis.”

“Good night, Reindeer Games.” She smirked before turning to go to her own room.


End file.
